beauty queen of only eighteen
by aviatorgirl
Summary: a series of dominique centric oneshots that have a revolving list of varied pairings; but including domsander, her friendships/family and solo. based on taylor swift songs.
1. crazier: teddy lupin

**disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the lovely character of Dominique Weasley, that would belong to the beautiful J.K. Rowling. This oneshot series will entirely revolve around a Dominique Weasley. Ahem, because I love her so much.

**prompt**:_ crazier by taylor swift_

Dom couldn't believe what she was doing. She wasn't a spontaneous person. She was strict, scheduled and organised. I mean, her best friend was Rose. She kinda had to be strict, scheduled and organised. But it was as if she let the wind guide her. Let her instinct take over. She was at his door. At their door. At their prettily painted blue door. A cottage. Dom wanted to snort in disgust. She couldn't believe that he was here. In a goddamn cottage. She remembered a time being lost in his eyes, at his determination to be different. To be better, to go off in New York City and become the writer he so wanted to be. That obviously didn't happen. She sighed and glanced up at the sky, bright never sky. She drew in some of that starlight energy and then she knocked.

The minute she opened the door, there was a rush of wind. A swirl in the air. She was being lifted off the ground. And being spun around so fast she felt like she could see the stars. She smiled and looked down. The burst of happiness lit her eyes. It was him. Him and his brilliant blue eyes. She was overwhelmed by the sudden need to kiss him. To tell him what he meant to her, how it hurt when she saw him map out his life without her. She wanted to tell him, being with him was like flying. That right now felt like flying. Like being dipped in gold and allowed to soar. That she wouldn't mind to stay flying with his bright eyes as her horizon. She felt like this feeling was making her crazy. She was strict, scheduled and organised. She had no time for love. It wasn't on schedule. It wasn't part of the plan. For any feelings of spontaneity or all consuming happiness. She told him before she had it mapped out. But she knew the minute he first saw her at the ball, she was falling. She was believing. But all that shrivelled up at the sound of her voice. Victorie's.

"Who is it Teddy?"

The sound travelled light, sweet, lilting in the starlight dusted air. Dom choked a sob.

"Just your little sis and my fave Redhead." Victorie laughed. That sounded worse. Almost cotton candy sweet. Dom felt sick.

"Let her in then, you numpty. And close the door, Andromeda is complaining that it's cold."

Dom choked another breath. But a tear slid down her cheek. Starlight shining off the tear. The stars weren't on her side anymore. (Stars? She meant Teddy right?)

"Sure honey, come on in- are you okay Dom? You're crying."

Dom smiled back at him. She was okay. She knew it about stars, about a family with Teddy was too much to expect. It was all too much. She had never hated expectations so much.

"I'm fine. Just a little jet lag. I'm a little tired actually. Just wanted to stop by. But I guess I really gotta go-"

"No stay. I miss you Red. I haven't seen you for awhile, see you've gone off to the big city, how was it?"

She nearly asked him why he didn't go. But she bit it back. He had a cottage. A blue door. A never sky. A daughter. And Victorie. He didn't need a city of drunken lights. He had sweetness and honey. A paradise.

"Oh no, I really should go. Rose would absolutely kill me unless I turn up at the apartment tonight, you know how she is."

She tried for a smile. She wasn't sure if she made it.

"Yeah, no one should ever face the wrath of Rose but hey we should catch up. The three of us."

Dom smiled.

"Sure."

The lie sunk on her tongue. Bitter. She turned and left. Her heart beating so crazily fast she wondered if she was ill. But she knew that she wasn't. Just stupid and crazy for believing.

**please review! :) **


	2. sparks fly: lorcan

**disclaimer/author's note: **same as before, and this time this is dominique/lorcan, I guess there's a timeline but it is a bit iffy. I think it goes teddy, lorcan and then lysander but idk so far.

**prompt**: _sparks fly by taylor swift_

She blew me away. She will always blow me away. She was like a thunderstorm. Brilliant, raging, bright. I don't think I ever felt shocks this elevating before. She was almost like a drug. She was lightning. And I was her rain.

The music starts thumping and colliding in the air. Shocking the air with lightning energy and music. Lights flash overhead. Pink, green, blue, yellow. I can't remember any other colours in this darkness. There just streaks. Streaks of light compared to her lightning. It was like being alive in this messy throng of dancing people. An overload of intense sounds, smells, touches, sights and tastes.

She sounded like lightning. Her voice like thunder, her sighs like rain. She smelt of smoke, cherries and alcohol. She smelt of mint, but I don't know how she could smell of that. There was no mint in the club. She smelt overwhelming. Her touch electrified me. Sparks shot through my veins and tingled. Wanting another touch. I always wanted another touch. She looked like a cloud before raining. Her eyes a pearl gray, her hair a sleet of golden rain. Sometimes I lost my breath in this darkness and lightness of her.

We were dancing. Letting the music flow, allowing her electricty to strike me over and over again. I watched as the light flickered by and her eyes turned bright. She clutched my hair, pulling me closer to her. My insides tinged. She traced my jawline and sparks shot from her fingertips. Blinding me. But we kept dancing. I didn't kiss her. She didn't kiss me. We kept dancing. Grey eyes meeting blue. And the lightning, the electricty shoots through my veins. Heading for my heart. And never had anything felt more right.

And then we stop. And she's dragging me. Up a staircase. Lights guiding each step. Shine. Bright shine. I suck a deep breath in. This isn't me. I was a Ravenclaw. The sort of recklessness that shot from herwould usually make me avoid her. Avoid her. I've heard stories of brilliance hurting. I didn't want this to happen to me.

"Dom, stop." It almost comes to me unwillingly and for a second I think it gets swallowed by the music.

"What, why?" She turns and smiles to me. And a rainstorm clouds my judgement. A thunder strikes me. I nearly stop. I'm captivated by her. Enchanted by her. I swallow forcibly. I looked into her gray eyes and tried. Tried to see what she was thinking of. But all I saw was a cloud. A wall. A block. I sighed. She's bad for me. The wrong person for me. for me. But that smile it sends electricity shooting through my body. But somehow it feels different with her. Almost right.

"I don't wanna do this."

"Oh." It's soft and slow whisper. I almost can't hear it over the noise, over the people. Not over the firework of her fingertips tangled with me. I feel her heart beat. I feel my heart beat.

"I mean, not like this."

"I don't do long-term."

"I'm not asking that."

"Then, what are you asking?"

"I'm asking for nothing, just meet me outside the club. Okay?"

She nods. I walk. I walk past the steaming bodies, the thrashing music and the tang of alcohol. I'm outside the club. And the air outside smells fresh and invigorating. Cold, overwhelming, beautiful. The air after it has rained. I smiled. There's footsteps. Quiet on the rain splattered sidewalk. I turn and smile.

"Lorcan, I can't be hurt again.. Not again."

Here in the aftermath of the rain, she looks meek. Quiet. Her hair is curling in the cool air and her golden hair reflects in the moonlight. I smile. Because she looks meek intge aftermath of the rain but I see the thunder still glinting in her eyes and the electricity sparking at her fingertips. I pull her close. The rain starts. Her eyes flicker in the rain. Her eyelashes capture raindrops. And suddenly I'm kissing her. And the spark crackle around us. Magnifying, electrifying. We are a rainstorm.

_reviews are golden, pls send some! _


	3. last kiss: lysander

**DISCLAIMER**: YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD, I JUST LIKE TO FIDDLE WITH IT.

**prompt:** last kiss by taylor swift

_**P.S.**__ Thank you for user SunlightHurtsMyEyes, your comment was something I really appreciate and cherish. I'm glad someone out there is reading and enjoying this! :) _

I never felt like this before. I never felt like this, this much pain; not even after Teddy or Lorcan. And I was plenty in love with them, or I know I think I loved them. I never felt this empty, this lost, this broken. I shuddered and remembered every detail in his face. The planes, the angles, the hairline. His face was burning bright, burning through the darkness that had swallowed me. I sighed. I remembered everything, all those things that torture me, that seemed like they would torture me forever.

Soft whispers and feather like caresses. Lies about how much you loved me. I know they're lies because the picture of you leaving burns in the back of my mind, almost bright enough to block every other moment out, but not quite. The day you left? The day you got on that aeroplane and said goodbye? It was raining that day and I walked home in the rain because the rain was lovely and the rain disguised the tears falling from my face. I had never felt as much pain as I did that day. And you know what Teddy did to me, what Lorcan did to me. Yet you still left. You left because who can fix a damaged package? No, you just send the package back until you get a new one. That's the cycle. That's the way it works. It's just... I never thought you send me off. In a way I thought you didn't care, mind, oh I don't know. I thought you maybe you were too lazy to send me off. I see now everything I thought is wrong. You were just bidding your time. I wished you didn't. It wouldn't have hurt as much.

I glance up at the darkening skies. It's raining. It's raining like what happened that same day you left, almost like the gods are mocking me. I close my eyes and wrap myself closer around your jumper. It smells like you. But that smell is nearly gone and it reminds me, it makes me feel like I can physically feel you forget. I can feel you forget everything about me. That you had forgotten me already. And... I don't know. I don't know how to make you not forget me. I'm nothing special, I'm really not. I'm the uglier Veela, I'm the middle child, I'm the girl whose so average it hurts. But I still didn't imagine you leaving me like you did. I shouldn't have let you go. I should've known someone brighter and shinier would step in your pathway. I should've known that things for me didn't come easily. I should've known that I didn't stand chance. The Fates had it in for me since the beginning. I still didn't think it'll end like this. I still didn't think that, that last kiss at the airport we be our last. And it hurts. You name is forever the name on my lips, tearstained and broken. I think I really, truly loved you. How couldn't I? You were just about my best friend in the whole world. I may have been damaged but you healed some cracks, bandaged some wounds and fed me love like medicine. But who knows, maybe it wasn't love just pity. I close my eyes and the tears fall like they do every other day. But there's something within me that knows. I know this is the last time. I will not hurt myself anymore. I will try, try very hard to not think of you anymore. I know that I should try to love myself before I try to make others love me. I will try to love my roughed up edges, my burn areas and my scars. I will try because I am stronger than that, that my belief in my self should be my first priority. The doorbell rings and my eyes flutter open. It's 2am in the morning. Victorie isn't supposed to take me bridesmaid shopping until 8. Something... That I hope I can get out of. Maybe I can feign sickness, but I know somewhere that it isn't Victorie. It doesn't feel like it. I hesitate before lifting myself off the floor. I hope and not hope that its Molly. While Molly makes a horrible cup of tea, Molly is better than Rose who'll just reprimand me and tell me that moping isn't good for me. I don't believe I'm that. I believe tears are your body's need to express itself but Rose will just call me a pathetic artist and hurl me out the door. I got Rose last week so please be Molly in this situation and not Rose. I don't want to cry in front of anyone today. I don't want badly made tea, confrontations or hopelessness. I just... I want time for my scars to heal.

The door clicks open and I feel like my heart is in my mouth. The rain pours down and suddenly it sounds like the I'm drowning in rain. In its sounds, smells, taste and feel. I don't know if what I'm seeing is real, I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or not.

"Hey Dom."

"Lysander."

_please review! they are glorious to read!_


End file.
